


plant a kiss on me

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, and she prepped a special present for vday, it's a sentient sex plant full disclosure, nisha's a life/death witch, timothy's some poor sap in love with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: nisha is a witch who can lowkey control plants, timothy's a helpless sap who loves her---based off @pandoranmama and my nisha and timothy from a verse we have on discord





	plant a kiss on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).

Timothy grinned, his mind racing, “What’s this surprise?” Nisha had led him into her workroom and he was intrigued, he was never allowed in her unattended. In fact, he’d only ever been in here a handful of times. The door was locked, for a reason, and he never felt the need to try and find a way in. Made the times she brought him in all the sweeter, like when she’d taught him how to bud a flower. She’d gotten the seeds for all his favorite types of flowers, anemones of all shapes and colors,  _ “You know we could make a shit ton of opium from all these flowers…”  _ She’d laughed at his joke, he was only half joking.

“It’s something romantic, and it’s sure to get you hot and heavy, handsome,” the way Nisha grinned at him sent shivers down his spine. He took a quick glimpse around the room and spotted at least ten carnivorous plants, and several hundred skulls.

“R-Romantic?” He trusted her, and if it was something freaky he knew it would be alright, but he knew his ass could never forget the last time they got kinky.

“Relax, cowboy… Nothing too  _ big _ , not like last time,” and she motioned to a box on the floor, punched with air holes. “Open it up, don’t get too close… I’ve been working on it for weeks.”

He swallowed as he watched her take a sip from her wine, leaning against the desk to watch him in turn. He had to admit this tiny room now feels a mighty bit smaller, “Weeks? Nish… This is what you’ve been doing in here? Geez... I thought you were single-handedly saving the bee population.”

His grin returned as he opened the box, turning to look at her, “a… vine plant? Are you gonna try and transplant to the bricks outside again?” To be quite honest, he couldn’t help the disappointment creeping into his voice at the surprise. This close to Valentine’s Day, he had to admit he expected something sexier…

“Just wait for it, it’ll come up to you,” her smile over the glass had him asking.

“What?”

Then it hit him, well caressed is more like it. He felt the tendril on his leg and jumped away, towards Nisha, with a scream, “NISHA! What the hell is that? Is it alive?”

“They’re all alive, Timothy, they’re plants… Go on, take a closer look. This one won’t bite, handsome. That’s my job,” She winked and gently judged him forward with her toes, the eagerness she had to get him to experience it endeared him onward. He opened the rest of the flaps and the vines are on his wrists before he can react.

“Nish- T-Tell them to get off me!” The panic creeping up his voice again. He tried looking over his shoulder, but couldn’t fight against the vines holding him in place. He felt her hands wrap around his waist and come forward, touching the vines delicately. The soft light transferring from her palms to the plants through her fingers sent them uncoiling, back into the box. He turned to face her and again found her grinning, “I’d be open to this, but you have to promise me nothing around my throat…”

She raised her fingers to his lips, and he didn’t need to see the light to know her magic was seeping into him. The warmth cascaded over his lips and he smiled, closing his eyes to put his forehead to hers, “‘Course, handsome… Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

The spoken consent seemed to send the vines back onto their course, he felt them creep up and slide across his hips. Parting ways, the vines tucked under his shirt and over his waistband. The vines working their way around his body, undressing him slowly, allowed for Nisha’s hands to be free for  _ other _ things. He was definitely grateful for that, her fingers tracing under his shirt as well, fingers dancing up to play with his nipples and scratch at his chest lightly.

Kissing her, the gasp against her lips came as Timothy’s hands were pulled away from her body. The control taken away, he was unable to stop her from stepping back. He was oddly happy about it, though, as she began to strip out of her clothes. She turned her back to him, and he watched as a single vine came out to grab her zipper. The slow reveal of her back as she glances back at him has his hips going wild, bucking out against his will in a  _ need _ to be with her.

“Mind yourself, they’re still delicate. Don’t fight too hard, we’ll get to it in time,” and fuck he’s glad his pants are already down because he’s already getting hard.

As she slipped the dress down her body, he gasped again, “You put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?”

She turned and grinned, striking a pose, “It’s your favorite; lavender.” With a shake of her hips she had him swooning, almost falling back on the plant. The plant had other ideas. He felt his weight go out underneath him, the plant holding him up and lifting his legs. Nisha took a step forward and pulled his pants off, hanging her head over him so that he could feel her breath on his thighs. When the pants were off, he’d expected to be let down. Instead he found the plants spreading his legs to allow her between them, and he shivered as her cold hands began to play with him. Then she put her mouth on him and he was a goner.

If he only had control of his limbs. He wanted nothing more than to take her hair in his hand and will her to go deeper, but she read his mind and did it anyway. God did she know how to work him, and he found himself throwing his head back to moan. Apparently that was a cue for her to stop, drawing out an anguished groan as she pulled away, “No no, handsome… not yet.”

To her will, he felt himself lowered by the plants, kept still and supported almost like a table. As he came down to her level, she slipped out of her undergarments like her life depended on it. He saw the look in her eyes and knew what was happening next, he counted the seconds until it did. She raised a leg and straddled him, he felt the plant reach to support his hips as she slid down on him. Her weight settled nicely and he let out a breathy gasp as she rocked onto him, the final inch sinking in as she did.

“Oh, god… Nish…” he shuddered as she leaned down to kiss his neck, moving up to drag her tongue against his jaw. Nibbling at his ear she answered, “Just lay back and enjoy.”

That he did.

She rode him as the tendrils of the plant reached all around him, seeming to be extensions of Nisha herself. They reached up to play with his nipples again, lighting down his abdomen to work Nisha over as she ground down on him. Flicking her clit, and going up to twist and pull her nipples exactly how he desperately wished he could do himself. The sex was almost too good, he felt himself getting close to the edge faster than he had in a while. He stayed strong, watching her expression go from determination to utter bliss, her jaw beginning to drop as her climax crept up on her. The slight creases between her eyebrows as she gasped for air, each breath louder and more desperate. He watched her chest, the bounce of her tits almost distracting him from her actual breathing. The rate steadied out, and he knew. He knows her body, knows every tell and stage of her orgasms. He knew it was  _ finally _ time for him to accept the end.

Timing with her, he rocked his hips against the plants hold, bucking up into her as hard as she was coming down on him. Her screams came out as she shot back up, back arching as she pulled her hair back. He finished inside her, his whole body wracking below her leaving him weak and trembling. She slowed down, riding out the cumblast before bending back down to pepper him with kisses. He didn’t even notice the plant lowering him, leaving him sitting on the floor with her in his lap. She sat there, wrapped around him and he around her, content in their climactic peace together. They rested for what seemed like hours before one of them spoke.

“How d’ya feel about a bath, handsome?”

“No plants?”

“No plants.”


End file.
